destiny
by pam1
Summary: A mysterious female, with possible ties to Marguerite, has captured Roxton's affections


**__**

Destiny 

Setup: Marguerite, Malone and Veronica are helping Challenger in the lab while Roxton is out hunting. A storm is gathering.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Malone, Veronica and Challenger are in lab when Marguerite walks. She is in wearing something resembling a lab coat made out of a course fabric over her clothes. 

Malone struggling not to laugh "Where did you get that?"

"I made it from some of the fabric we got from those villagers. It is not much good for anything else but at least it will keep my clothes from getting any more stained".

"Good idea. Our clothes have taken rather a beating since we have been here. We should do all we can to protect them. Mind making one for me as well?" Challenger asks.

Marguerite is saved from answering by the arrival of Roxton. "Anyone here?" Excitement is evident in his voice. 

Veronica is first to reach Roxton. "What is it, what have you got there" she demands. 

By that time, the others have joined Roxton and Veronica by the elevator.

" I was walking along and under some brushes, there she is". The "she" he is referring to is a very small baby. Veronica reaches and takes the infant from Roxton as he continues. "I did a quick search for the parents but couldn't find anyone. I wanted to get her back before the storm broke".

"She is adorable" Veronica coos. "Who would leave her"

"Maybe she is an apeman, just liked Tommy", Challenger offers. He was referring to a child Veronica had found several months earlier that had looked human but had turned out to be an apemen.

"Whatever or who ever she is, she can't stay here." Marguerite states. All eyes turn accusingly to her.

Before anyone else could speak, Marguerite continues. "Think about it, that is a very small baby who doesn't eat regular food yet. Neither Veronica or I are in a position to feed it"

Challenger remarks, "She's right. Veronica, should we take her to the Zanga village? Do you think anyone will be able to help"

"Probably, but I don't think that we will make it before the storm strikes" Veronica sounds worried and begins to pace with the baby in her arms. "I remember now, sometimes when a mother dies in child birth or is unable to feed the baby, they boil a root to give the baby nourishment until other arrangements can be made."

"Great! Where can we find it and what does it look like?" Roxton questions.

"Unless you know exactly what you are looking for, you could easily pick the wrong root. One that would kill, instead of nourish. I better go and get the root myself" Veronica states.

"I'll go with you" offers Malone.

Veronica gazes lovingly at the child and gives it a kiss before saying goodbye. She hands the baby back to Roxton, since Challenger and Marguerite have put some distance between themselves and the baby.

After Veronica and Malone leave, "Well Challenger, don't we have some work to do in the lab" Marguerite questions.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Roxton will you be alright with the baby?" relief in Challenger's voice.

"Well..." Roxton sounds a little worried. "I'll find someplace safe to place her"

Roxton places a blanket into a large basket and places the infant on top of it. "She sound be safe enough here". He gently strokes the baby cheek and smiles warmly at the almost sleeping infant.

Challenger, Roxton and Marguerite go into the lab. A short while later, they are interrupted by the baby's crying. "Hadn't you better go see what is the matter?" Marguerite questions Roxton. "You are the one that brought her here after all."

Roxton walks in the living area and picks up the baby "What is it sweetheart". Just then 2 warriors climb over the tree house walls. They have scaled the trunk of the tree.

From the lab, Marguerite hears Roxton curse. Thinking that the baby has soiled herself. Marguerite walks towards the living area, admonishing Roxton "Now, now, is that any language to use in front of the baby. You should be ashamed of yourself." As she enters the room, she sees the warriors with spears pointed at Roxton.

"Stop" one of the warriors' orders. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want the baby"

"What for?" Roxton questions. He instintively holds the infant closer.

"She needs to be destroyed"

Roxton, Marguerite and Challenger are shocked. "Why, what could she have possibly done" Challenger questions.

"She is marked" the warrior continues. "On her hip"

"Marked, you would kill a baby because of a birth mark?" Marguerite is amazed. "What is the significance of the mark?

"I have no idea, it is just the custom to kill any child born with a mark."

"Well, she isn't your baby to take" Roxton declares.

"The baby is yours?" The warrior asks, glancing from Roxton to Marguerite.

Without hesitation, Roxton replies "Yes"

Just then Veronica and Malone return "We got it! " exclaims Malone. 

Upon seeing the warriors, Veronica drops the roots and reaches for her knife. "What is going on here?"

Roxton answers, "These men think that Marguerite's and my baby should be destroyed"

"What? You can't be serious!" As Veronica raises the knife, the other warrior aims the spear at her.

"Wait" the first warrior orders. "If this is their baby, we have no right to interfere. We will wait and see." Turning to Roxton, "Be warned that there are many other warriors searching for this child and if you harm us, they will harm you"

"What do you mean, wait and see" Roxton asks. 

"As soon as we have proof that the baby is yours, we will leave. "

"So in the meantime what are we suppose to do" questions Malone.

"Go about your normal business. But please don't try anything for the first one to be harmed will be the baby". As the warrior is speaking, it begins to rain heavily. "We will wait out the storm here. If by the time it ends, you have proven that the baby is yours, we will leave. But if you have not proven it, we will take the baby, by force if necessary. We do have means of contacting the other warriors to assist us".

"Alright, I suggest we do as he says, seeing that we don't have much choice" Roxton replies. "Veronica will you take the baby"

As Veronica steps forward to take the infant, the warrior asks, "Why not the baby's mother." Then the warrior asks Marguerite, "What is the baby's name?"

Without hesitation, Marguerite replies in a sweet voice. "Victoria, after the queen. She is after all her daddy's little princess" Then to Veronica. "Would you mind giving me a hand with Victoria". Marguerite gingerly takes the baby from Roxton and heads for her room. Veronica follows and as soon as she enters, Marguerite hands the baby to her.

"What are we going to do? There is no way that I will be able to convince anybody that I am this kid's mother. Why couldn't you have been here!" Marguerite groans as she plops down on a chair.

"Well, I go make a bottle and then hopefully she'll sleep for a while. I'll help out all I can. We just need to make sure that we minimize the time you are alone with the baby. I'll warn the men to speak often about what a difficult pregnancy and birth it was. And how weak you still are. Also, don't take off the coat. There is no way that if they see your figure, that they will believe that you just gave birth."

Veronica hands the baby back to Marguerite and heads towards the door. "Wait" Marguerite shouts "didn't you just say that we should minimize the time I spent alone with the baby and here you are leaving me alone with her!"

"You don't know how to make the baby's feed and I do. I show the others what to do so that they can help to. I'll bring the basket back with me so that you won't have to hold her all the time." 

After Veronica leaves, Marguerite admonishes the baby, waving her finger saying, "Now listen here Miss Victoria, you had better be on your best behavior". The infant grabs Marguerite's finger and smiles. Marguerite smiles herself, thinking isn't the baby too young to be smiling yet. Marguerite is gazing tenderly at the baby when Roxton and one of the warriors walk in.

"How is she?" Roxton asks as he squats in front of the infant to caress her cheek.

"I think she is getting hungry. But Auntie Veronica will be here soon with some lunch. Here, lets take a look at this birth mark that has caused her so much trouble." With that, Marguerite hands the baby to Roxton. He lays her down and unwraps the blanket from her. On the infant's hip is a birthmark.

Marguerite, keeping her voice down, says, "That is just like the one I have. Same place, same shape, same everything. What are the odds of that?"

"Pretty rare I would guess"

Veronica enters with a make shift bottle. Aware that the guard is watching asks "Would it be okay if I feed her?"

The 'parents' agree. After the baby finishes the bottle, they lay her in the basket and leave the room. Everyone tries and goes about normal business but someone is always close to the baby, making sure that no one grabs her.

A few hours later, the baby wakes up crying. Roxton, Veronica and even Malone try to quiet her. The baby continues crying until Marguerite takes her. The baby nestles against Marguerite and immediately stops crying. Everyone, especially Marguerite, is amazed. 

Throughout the remainder of the afternoon and into the evening, Victoria shows her preference for Marguerite. While happy enough to held by and played with by Veronica, Roxton and Malone, her eyes constantly seek out Marguerite. Challenger likes Victoria well enough but is uncomfortable around such a small infant, preferring to stand over her basket and admire her. Roxton, who had not had much exposure to small children or babies, finds himself infatuated with Victoria. 

As bedtime nears, Veronica offers to stay with the baby. Marguerite reluctantly declines. "If we want to get rid of the gruesome twosome, then I am going to have to play mommy for the night". 

Roxton suggests that he stay with Marguerite and the baby. Marguerite agrees "But you are responsible for the feedings."

Through out the night, Roxton sits in the chair and cares for the baby. The infant fascinates him. A little before dawn, Marguerite wakes to find Roxton asleep with the baby in his arms. She is surprised at the emotion she feels at the sight. The baby begins to stir and Marguerite takes her from Roxton's arms. After giving Victoria a bottle and changing her, Marguerite lies down with her on the bed. The baby is looking intently at Marguerite. "Why are you looking so intently at me. And why is your birth mark identical to mine."

Roxton wakes up and kneels by the bed. "So she is starting to weave her spell on you too".

Marguerite responds "There is something about this baby. The way she looks at me, its like she is trying to communicate with me or something. And then there is the birthmark. I don't know but there is something there. Do not start making snide remarks."

"I wasn't going to. I think that there is a connection between the two of you. I don't know why or how. But the baby responds to you in way different from the rest of us. So once our visitors leave, do you want to send her to the Zanga village?"

Marguerite shoots a dismayed look at Roxton. "No"

"Good neither do I. I don't think that we will have to much trouble convincing Veronica to let Victoria stay. Malone and Challenger are also huge fans of the little lady. We'll keep her with us" He lends over and kisses first the baby and then Marguerite. 

The warriors have witnessed the exchange but cannot hear the conversation. One of the warriors comments "I guess she does belong to them". With that they leave.

When the other wake up, they find Roxton lying on the floor with Victoria. Marguerite is making a bottle. "Well our guests have left without so much of a thank you."

Veronica tentatively asks "So what do we do with Victoria"

"Keep her", Roxton replies.

Veronica is thrilled. "After breakfast, I will go to the Zanga village and bring back the mid wife. She can tell us how best to care for Victoria"

Just before Veronica leaves, a beautiful woman with long dark hair appears in the tree house. "Don't be afraid. I have come for the baby and not to harm anyone. Least of all her"

"Is she your daughter and why did you leave her" Marguerite demands.

"No she is not my daughter, but she is of my tribe. Just as you are Marguerite"

"What do you mean, I am not related to you or Victoria"

"But you do feel a connection to the infant. That is a good sign. Victoria, as you call her, is one of the chosen ones. She is meant to do great things. No offense to anyone here but I believe that we are better suited to give her the upbringing she will need in order to fulfill her destiny. Do not worry Marguerite. I believe that in time, you to will be ready to join us, your kinswomen, and fulfill your destiny."

"What is my destiny" 

"Now is not the time. But had you been nurtured as a child, the way you should have been, things would be much different now. You too were meant to do great things. We had begun to despair that you would never be able to achieve your fate. But here you have a unique chance. Please Marguerite, take the chance, start fresh" With that the woman and Victoria vanished.

"What happened, did I imagine that" Marguerite questions.

"Not unless it was a group hallucination" Malone declares.

"Marguerite" Roxton proclaims, "I think that you should heed her advice."

THE END


End file.
